Her true love
by ABookWormsName
Summary: A Bella and Emmet story. Edward and Bella are together. Then, one day, Bella finds him with a certain someone and they break up. One Cullen is there for her. One Cullen is her love. Emmet.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Bella! Please, come on in! I'm going hunting, but by all means." Esme greets me at the door, ever the cheerful. I give her a quick hug and she darts out the foot. I go upstairs and hear noises from Edwards room so I open the door without knocking and almost pass out from shock.

Rosalie and Edward. Together. In a bed. Naked. Fucking.

"EDWARD?! ROSALIE?! What the actual fuck?!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Language, Bella." Edward says. Rosalie looks at me, shooting me a sly grin. I glare at her and my anger reaches a breaking point Rosalie is thrown off of Edward by a blue light and I realize with a gasp, my shield is physical.

"You know what Fuckward? We are over, obviously. Take Rosalie, that little slut, and be as happy as a bastard can be. I don't care. I don't love you. I never will." A stone rolls off my chest. Edward mumbles something. I sneer. "What did you say to me Shitward?"

"Rosalie isn't a slut." I give a maniac laugh at his words.

"She's a slut, a whore and fucking bitch." I give them both the finger and walk out. I realize I have nowhere to go. Charlie thinks I'm going out with Alice for the weekend. I sit at the armchair near the door and wait until Emmet and the rest come back from hunting. Emmet. Poor Emmet.

He really loves Rose. I feel a strange pang in my heart at the thought of them together, as always. I usually brushed it out as sisterly concern for a nice guy like him to be stuck with her. But I know better. I check him out on a daily basis. I dream of him and I together, in love. I have a slight infatuation with him, yes. Nothing more.

I wait for another fifteen minutes and finally the Cullen's step through the door.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmet...I need to talk to you guys now." I say seriously. Carlisle steps forward with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Where's Edward and Rose?" He asks. I give a tight smile.

"Fucking in his bedroom." I say bitterly. Esme gasps and Emmet sits next to me. Carlisle storms upstairs and Esme leaves the room, crying.

"You okay Belly Boo?" He asks sadly. My heart clenches for him.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? She's your mate after all." I barely get the word 'mate' out of my mouth. I know what I'm feeling. Jealousy. I'm jealous of Rose and Emmets relationship. I wanted one like that.

"She was an...interesting woman. She was specific, meticulous, annoying, bratty, spoiled, petty, and a bit of a cunt." He ends it with a laugh. I touch his shoulder lightly. Warmth spreads from my fingertips to my heart.

"Yeah. That's her. What's going to happen now though?" I ask, a bit rhetorically. Emmet laughs lightly, the sound vibrating into my body.

"I'm going to kill Edward and break up with Rose."

"Why would you kill him?" I'm truly curious and inside I know what I want the answer to be. I want him to want to kill Edward for me. A little selfish.

"He hurt you. Therefore, he deserves to die." Emmet says and inside I am glowing.


	2. Emmet

"Oh, Emmet, I..." I stumble over my words, my tongue seemingly to big for my mouth. His eyes are dead black.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill him. Slowly. And painfully." He growls out, anger flooding his features. He zooms up and out of the room, vampire speed. I scream for Carlisle who comes in a flash.

"What's-" he's cut off by a screams of Rosalie and Edward and my hearts beating faster than normal. He runs up to the room and I follow, humanly slow.

I take in the seen in front of me. Emmet, teeth bared and snarling. Edward, growling, Rosalie, hissing at my entrance. I realize I'm not afraid for Edward. I'm afraid for Emmet. Emmet smells me and turns for a split second and I see a Edwards blurry figure leap and I scream as I hear Emmets roar of pain. Suddenly, Edward is being restrained by Carlisle and Rosalie jumps out a window, glass shattering all over the room. I curl into a ball, praying none of glass will cut me and set Edward off. When I look into Edwards onyx eyes, I feel an overwhelming feeling of fear and I whimper, terrified of his madman look. Emmet snaps his gaze to me and runs over to me and sniffs my neck, his hands running all over my body, checking for injuries. I automatically move closer to him, farther away from Edward, till my back is pressed against his chest and his arms are wrapped around me, comforting face is one of a predator, ready to kill and to _hurt._ I never thought Edward could behave in such a manner. I thought wrong. Suddenly, Edward is on the floor, Jaspers foot on his back and Alice is growling at him. I sigh is relief. Emmets arms tighten around me, holding me close.

"Kill him Jasper, kill him!" My voice reaches a crescendo and in a second, Edward wriggles out from Jaspers grip and out the window, following Rosalie, the little slut. Jasper follows them, and Alice stays behind looking at the room, venom tears in her eyes.

"I didn't see this...I am so sorry...I just...what the hell happened?" She asks and sits down, her head between her knees. I am reluctant to leave Emmets warm and comforting embrace but I do, comforting my best friend is more important.

"Oh Ali! This isn't your fault at all! Rosalie and Edward where cheating and when I found out, they fought with Emmet and I and-" Her eyes get a faraway look and she smiles.

"I see how...Bella, your going to be so happy! I can't wait! Come with me. Makeover time. You need it, trust me." I nod. A makeover...like a fresh start. A new beginning...without Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards face is one of a predator, ready to kill and to hurt. I never thought Edward could behave in such a manner. I thought wrong. Suddenly, Edward is on the floor, Jaspers foot on his back and Alice is growling at him. I sigh is relief. Emmets arms tighten around me, holding me close.

"Kill him Jasper, kill him!" My voice reaches a crescendo and in a second, Edward wriggles out from Jaspers grip and out the window, following Rosalie, the little slut. Jasper follows them, and Alice stays behind looking at the room, venom tears in her eyes.

"I didn't see this...I am so sorry...I just...what the hell happened?" She asks and sits down, her head between her knees. I am reluctant to leave Emmets warm and comforting embrace but I do, comforting my best friend is more important.

"Oh Ali! This isn't your fault at all! Rosalie and Edward where cheating and when I found out, they fought with Emmet and I and-" Her eyes get a faraway look and she smiles.

"I see how...Bella, your going to be so happy! I can't wait! Come with me. Makeover time. You need it, trust me." I nod. A makeover...like a fresh start. A new beginning...without Edward.


End file.
